


Doctor Who and the Hell in paradise

by Kayleigh_Song_The_Doctor_who_Girl (Realfairygirl)



Category: Doctor Who, Original Work
Genre: Book - Freeform, M/M, Others - Freeform, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Kayleigh_Song_The_Doctor_who_Girl
Summary: self indulgent mainly
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say I'm a whovian with ideas of Doctor who at some point this may or may not become a serries of my own Doctor who books

The TARDIS lands in a strange, when I stepped out i had to check i wasn't in any danger to begin with, you never know really whats around each corner. With my newer companion Kayleigh Song , she was lot like me and i saved her ,from her mental asylum that she was trapped in because of her differences.That is why she trys her best to try and help me as much as possible. 

"Doctor ? This planet seems fine right?" 

"From what I can tell yes there is nothing of danger here at all it's a completely normal planet nothing special about it at all." 

"I'm free then ! Wooo time to explore this world" Kayleigh song ran off on her own.

The Doctor sighed making the most of the time I didn't have to check on her progress in finding out everything there is to know about flying the TARDIS. It was nice when she did this however I do think this planet might be a bit too quiet but this deadly air of silence was quite relaxing and calming aswell. 

However there has to be something here there always is. But there not being is also possible. 

I walk off in the direction that Kayleigh song and off into , it's possible she will find something of interest.

Kayleigh songs voice rang out from ahead "Doctor! I found a metal dog?" It might possibly be K-9 I've missed him what a good boy he was.

"Kayleigh song? Does it say K-9 on the dog" 

"Yep , why do you know this dog?" 

"Yes I believe I do" 

"Master?" The metal dogs voice rang out just the same as ever I knew this was my good boy K-9. 

"Why that's K-9 I haven't seen him since I was in my 4th regeneration" 

"Where you still as intesting as you are now ?"

"Well , yes and no really I can't explain it " 

"Oh come on doctor! " 

"Listen allons-y Kayleigh song!" I run off to what looks like some kind of beeping divice

"Master the divice is a signal leading onto a cave ahead" 

"Good boy K-9" 

"We should see what that cave has to offer then " 

"Yes that we should I can't wait much longer there will be adventure ahead" of course adventure was why I left Gallifrey in the first place, I wanted to see the world and explore it for my own with that being said this might be an instresting adventure as K-9 is here aswell , there might be a possibility all my past regenerations are here aswell.

"K-9 can I ask you something?" 

"affirmative."

"Did you come here alone or was your other master here ?" 

"I came with Master yes, I lost him." 

"I thought as much , hmm well if that's the case no , but why, at-"

"DOCTOR! you're rambling on again stop being such a stress head" Kayleigh song is staring at me with such a look suggesting that she really is confident there is nothing wrong ahead however some part of me disagrees


	2. chapter 2

We followed K-9 to the dark cave that only seemed to get darker and darker ever second there was a much creepier feeling as we got further into it we couldn't see an inch In front of us.

"K-9 I don't like this ."

"Affirmative Kayleigh song . Do not worry my scanners defect a base ahead ."

"I hope your right K-9 if a Weeping Angel was right In front of us we wouldn't even see it and we'd be caught out by it in seconds."

K-9 stops at a metal door " here we are master."

"Good boy"

"Doctor I get the feeling it isn't-" before Kayleigh song could say that this was indeed a bad idea. There was a feeling of dread taking over her as the Doctor opened the door and walked in with Kayleigh song following.

"Well well well. Doctor isn't this a surprise tell me what's my name ."

"Master."

"Oh oh oh do say it again Doctor. You are caught in my trap . I wouldn't move if I where you you'll get shot down instantly and who's you're pet this time."

"I'm not his pet my name is Kayleigh song."

"Yada yada yada boring! None asked you I'm asking the Doctor over here who you are."

"She's my current companion , you know i get lonely.Why do you have k-9 did you kill my old self?"

"Wrong I found your dog and reprogrammed him to call you here might I say what a smart and Interesting dog you have."

"Master where is my old self i know he was here do not lie to me!" The Doctor stared right at the Master almost with a regretting look but at the same time he seemed much more annoyed than anything else. They seem to be in some kind of dead locked stare Kayleigh song didn't understand why they where doing this she couldn't hear the conversation that was now taking place within physic links Kayleigh Song was still a very young time lord in the scale of things she just had to hope that they where working out there clearly pent up annoyance for one and other.

This kind of stuff was hidden for her but she knew the Doctor well enough to know that he knew what he was doing, however right now he almost looks on stunned but also glad, Kayleigh Song could feel there connection stop. "Kayleigh Song leave turn go to the TARDIS and take it back to earth come back in oh lets say one hundred years same planet same place got it?"

"WHAT WHY!"

"Trust me Kayleigh Song i will not disappoint you , please do it i will not die . We have a deal."

"Be safe then Doctor." Kayleigh song walks back out of the dark and gloomy cave to the TARDIS and goes inside of it but rather than leaving starts talking to her to ask if she knows what is going on. She eventually does as the Doctor asked leaving him with this clearly crazy man called "master" as silly as it sounds.

"Well done Doctor now then we are stuck here , follow me we have work to do, your assistant will not find us again."

"Oh i know she wont its a shame really she was very useful." The Doctor smiled slightly he had just finished adding into his sonic a tracking beacon for the TARDIS one burst of that and it would send his TARDIS a signal that she may get here with he wasn't about to be trapped on an island of paradise as it may be with his greatest enemy for all time it would really get old after a while , this is of course if the Master didn't think of his plan and break that.


End file.
